narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Uchiha-Hunting: Genji's New Hobby
"Well Genji, I called upon you for an important reason. It concerns Konoha and I'm sure you would do anything in order to protect your home as I know you quite well, how you love Konoha and how you are ready to risk your life or even die for it." said the Hokage Hideyoshi Nara to a white haired man by the name of Genji. They were both in the Hokage's office and they were having an important conversation by the looks of it as Hideyoshi ordered the dismissal of everyone in the room as soon as Genji came. Hideyoshi was on his chair, his face towards the window and his back towards Genji as he told him those words. Genji didn't know why the Hokage summoned him as he is only summoned on A and S Rank missions. Other than that he stays in the village to organize how things flow and to ensure its safety. Calling upon Genji wasn't an everyday routine. Genji stood firmly as he faced the Hokage, not phased by the Hokage's words as he showed no signs of fear or anxiety. "I do love Konoha and I care for it more than anything in this entire world, but calling me here means that it is a serious task. Not an everyday mission I suppose. I predict an S rank mission maybe." said Genji in a calm voice. Hideyoshi opened his eyes and turned his wheelchair to face Genji "Indeed, you are going after an S Ranked criminal! His name is Shinzui, he goes by the name of Fang. This guy managed to hide his identity for a long time. He lived in Kirigakure while hiding that he is ... an Uchiha. This guy has great abilities and strength. According to many report from spies, he reached the Mangekyō Sharingan and he is truly experienced in general. I have some information about his strength and I managed to figure out some weaknesses after long research. He seems to possess Kamui, which is a great advantage on his side, but remember he can use it at will so if you managed to create an attack very fast for him to react to, it would be game over for him. That's why I choose you. Thanks to your speed in attacks and lethality you would make a perfect opponent for this man. I want to give you one final advice before you go. This man seems to possess the famous black flames ... Amaterasu. You should be carful around that as it creates a big danger. My last words for you is ... Although you want it, don't die on the battlefield. I need you here in Konoha. Flee if you are endangered. If you don't return quickly I will send a squad to go investigate. Be careful" said Hideyoshi as he looked at Genji with trust. "... Understood." said Genji as he bowed and was on his way. The Hokage told him of Shinzui's location in Tanigakure. Genji rushed there with speed. He kept in mind not to underestimate his opponent and made sure to follow the Hokae's orders. He was running with great speed. He left the village and made his way to Tanigakure. After a while, he reached his desired location and it was time to look for his Uchiha target, Shinzui. After a long mission, and a great success, The Fang had managed to grasp the title of the commander for Ame's Elemental Division, Shinzui made himself home in Tanigakure, a small undeveloped merchant village, which Amegakure had taken over after a corrupt strategy planned by Raido X and the Fang. Shinzui stayed in the Village making sure it was free from further riots, while also waiting for the development workers to arrive from Amegakure. A few members of the Elemental Division, themselves had arrived to update Shinzui on several happenings of the main-country. One of them, a special space-time user notified Shinzui of a poster that worried Shinzui. "Rest assured," Shinzui laughed, "I am getting famous, tell Lord Izaya that I will be staying in the village until after its reconstruction, and you would notify me daily about missions and such other secret affairs." The Leaf Moves Ahead Shinzui immediately vanished from the area along with two other ANBU members and walked towards the outskirts of the Village. "Call the Sealing Team Commander with 3-4 days, I have some interesting concept to speak with him," He ordered one of the ANBU members to scram off, while secretly giggling at what his future stored from him. Genji scanned the area in search of someone with Shinobi chakra. He sensed a few which were the ANBU that were following Shinzui. He knew how Shinzui looked like as he was shown a picture of him. He went to every shinobi chakra signature and tailed them closely to see if they were the Fang or just ordinary shinobi. He looked allover the village until he noticed a dark chakra so he went to investigate to see if it was Shinzui or not. He went over there and walked slowly beside him to see if it was him or not. He found out that it was the Fang. "'' Target locked ... now to wait for these shinobi to get lost so I can make my move. However, he should not sense my presence." thought Genji as he walked past Shinzui. He made sure to look like an average citizen and he walked away from Shinzui. He then spun around the area unnoticed in order to tail Shinzui until he is alone. He suppressed his chakra in order to become undetected. He then walked behind Shinzui with some distance and waited until they were both alone and far from any other shinobi. Walking past the River, Shinzui wrote a few calligraphic words on the file, "''We need to expand on the Village 's boundaries, After three months, we can start with THAT plan," he said, has he gave the scroll to the ANBU member, who took it and vanished from the site. Smiling Shinzui looked at his reflection in the flowing waters of the river, "Things are getting interesting, never thought Village life would be fun." Shinzui thought to himself looking at a few fishes fighting in the river. Genji walked some distance in front of Genji, they were far away from any shinobi. Genji organized his thoughts and knew what he was going to do. He wanted to be careful in order to take Shinzui by surprise. "Till now the plan is going according to expectations. I mustn't mess this up. He doesn't know I'm following him since I'm hiding my chakra signature. It would take him time for the chakra signature to reach him and even more time for him to notice it and take act. And, he might not expect any hostile action to begin with, which gives me the element of surprise. Now all I need is timing." thought Genji as he viewed Shinxui while making sure he didn't take his eye off him. Genji was an expert in fast attacks. Most of his earth techniques takes less than a second to perform, which gave him the advantage in this situation. He visualized the situation and how it was going to turn out. This made it easier to perform these techniques as he knew what he was going to do beforehand. He was sure that it was the real Shinzui as he tailed him for quite a while and he made sure that it wasn't a clone or decoy. "Alright lets do this ... 3 ... 2..." he thought as a drop of sweat rolled down the side of his face and came on the tip of his chin as it was about to fall. The drop then slowly parted from his chin, it seemed like time slowed down as he was about to execute his move. "1''" he then deactivated the suppression on his chakra and in less than a second he performed Earth Release: Earth Dome in order to encase Shinzui in that dome which was double sided making it a prison with no escape. Genji had already trained on the double sided dome and he used it for offensive and defensive reasons. Simultaneously, spears came out of the dome charging at Shinzui. The spears were sharp and Genji had hardened them. They came out of the inside of the dome itself. They were huge and very sharp. Genji created about five spears, which were directed at Shinzui. The sweat drop hit the ground. A meditating Shinzui found himself, trapped in a dome and within seconds, spears sharp made of earth made their way towards the Uchiha. However, The Fang was no Fool, as his sense of smell had predicted the attack, but this was sudden, a sudden paced attack, that got him hit in his left hand, however his quick acrobatics, and lack of correct accuracy of the spears helped him survive the other four spears. Shinzui smiled, as he phased through the spears and the dome, appearing outside. His speed, making himself invisible to the attacker and finding himself home on the branches of a tall tree, above Genji. ''I see a Leaf out of its Home, You create a magnificent Dome," Shinzui rapped a really dull rhyme, "Someone who's chakra gives a killing intent, I need your name, young shinobi," Shinzui continued, Showing a piece of paper which contained the details of the Uchiha's bounty, "I presume, you have come all the way from Konoha, just for a piece of money, waiting when the time was right, when your target was all alone," Shinzui said, "Now we are alone, come, propose me," the Fang laughed with a weird sense of humor. "I am noted for my Mangekyō and its ocular powers is it ?" laughed Shinzui, "Is this much, what it is, or is there something more you were told ?" Shinzui continued speaking with a interrogative mood. "I can care less about that bounty, it means nothing to me. I'm here because of the trouble you caused to Konoha. Anyone who disturbs the peacefulness of the leaf village shall die! As for my name, it's Genji. And, by that injury in your arm, I'm sure you can see I'm no weakling. I believe I can win, despite your superiority in the Dōjutsu department." said Genji as he stalled for time to prepare his next technique. He wanted to push Shinzui into using his eyes because he wanted to weaken them. A rectangular shape came out of the earth as it had a gap in it to allow the trapping of Shinzui so it was more of a box made out of earth. Genji flowed his chakra in the earth to create the technique and he hardened it using his chakra, what he didn't know is that the Attack Prevention Technique cannot phase through chakra so it was an advantage on Genji's side. The rectangular box of earth rose from the ground consuming Shinzui and Genji himself. The box was very big in order to disallow escaping. Once Shinzui was inside it, the top of it closed. The box then started decreasing in size as it became smaller and smaller, it was about to crush the two shinobi. However, Genji had a trump card. He is able to phase through rocks, and he did as the rectangular structure was closing in on them. This left Shinzui trapped alone inside. All of these actions happened in the matter of seven seconds after Genji finished his sentence. The box was closing in fast on Shinzui. "You are Beautiful," Shinzui smiled as he gave a flirty look at his invader,activating his Sharingan, "I think you want this, and I will show it to you" Shinzui smiled as he looked at Genji, his eyes flashing bright red, Shinzui using his highly trained reflexes jumped high, and flew high enough to avoid the box by inches, Shinzui left a after-image of himself inside the earth box, materialized with a simple illusion, which led Genji to perceive the crushing of his enemy Shinzui, which was nothing but his eyes tricking him. Meanwhile Shinzui jumped backwards, standing on a tree-top, smiling has Genji appeared out of the Devils Rock. Genji could sense his chakra presence and knew the moment that he left the box. He then glared at Shinzui who was standing before him. "Gotta give it to ya ... you have fast reflexes." said Genji as he was careful not to look in Shinzui's eyes so that he doesn't get trapped in his genjutsu, he concentrated on his feet and arms.